Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Adventure at Ninja Land
by Angewomon2000
Summary: (finally completed!) Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie go to Ninja Land to find info on rare Materia in Ninja Land, only for the three girls to fight for their lives!
1. The Warning of Ninja Land

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus, but I do own my made up  
characters, Sinobin II, Kiayone, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after Raichu's story, " The Tail of   
Black Cat." Jam's little sister Aeris finds out about Black Cat through  
a story, then she goes to Ninja Land along with her best friends, Tifa   
Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi, to help Tifa find some information about  
the rare Materia at Ninja Land, not even knowing that someone else is   
still after her brother, and what's even worse is that he wants to get   
rid of any other Kuehnemund sibling who enters the spirit land of Ninja  
Land... and that could spell huge trouble for Aeris!  
  
" Wow, so she was revived as a regular human being? Cool! So Kitty was  
really once Black Cat?" a little girl asked.  
  
" Yup, she was my first crush," a boy replied.  
  
" Jam, what ever happened to her?" the girl asked.  
  
" Aeris, stop asking so many questions, you're making my brain spin."  
Jam replied.  
  
" Well, I'm so curious, me being a Ancient and all!" Aeris said, making  
a innocent smile to her older brother.  
  
Jam just looked at his little sister. " Well, a certain little Ancient  
has lots and lots of very good questions, but once she asks too many   
questions, she might get herself into lots of trouble!"  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" Just kidding, Aeris."  
  
Jam was telling Aeris about Black Cat, the young cat-girl who saved his  
life from ending and sacrificed her own, and for her courage, love, and  
bravery, was revived as a real human being.  
  
" I got just one more question. Where is this 'Ninja Land'?" Aeris  
asked about the location. Jam's face suddenly became serious.  
  
" Aeris, I must warn you about that place. Since Sinobin was just a   
mere spirit from the spirit world, other spirits like him are around  
the land. I never go back over there since that happened because I'm   
afraid of what is going to happen to me if I'm not careful, and I want   
you to do the same."  
  
" But Yuffie keeps going to Ninja Land and back. Why isn't she dead  
like you said happened?" Aeris asked.  
  
" Well, Yuffie is a Kisaragi, not a Kuehnemund. Even your best friend  
Tifa Lockheart can go in Ninja Land because she's not one of us, a   
pure Kuehnemund. If you went in Ninja Land, however, it doesn't matter  
if you have two last names or not, last of the Ancients or not, you   
would end up captured or even worse... dead," Jam explained. " That's  
why I'm warning you right now not to go to Ninja Land."  
  
" Yikes, I better not go to Ninja Land... but what happens if I went  
with Tifa and Yuffie?" Aeris asked again.  
  
" Well, you three better hope that you survive, because once you enter,  
you might not make it out alive. Tifa and Yuffie will make it out, but  
you won't."   
  
Aeris paled at that. " Oh, boy, have I gotten myself into trouble this  
time."  
  
" Why is that?" Jam asked Aeris.  
  
" Well, Tifa forced me to go with her and Yuffie to Ninja Land tomorrow  
and I have no choice but to comply and go with them. If I didn't, she   
would put super glue on my hands and get my rod stuck on my hands, and   
I really don't want that."  
  
" Ooh, boy, well, it's not your fault, it's mine for not telling you  
the warning. Let me tell you something: you better equip your rod with  
good magic Materia along with your White Holy Crystal, because once you  
step in the portal, every one of those bad spirits is gonna be after   
you. They don't have a use for me anymore, but I still don't go there.   
Now, try to get some sleep and try to have nice dreams."  
  
Aeris went to her bedroom, looking really scared. Tomorrow, she, along  
with Tifa and Yuffie, will have to face her greatest fears: either  
being captured or losing her life thanks to a stupid dare by Tifa.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Aeris didn't want to get up, but she knew that she would  
have to face the music eventually. She got dressed in her long pink   
dress, her red short-sleeve jacket, her brown boots, and her most   
favorite gold bracelets. She tied her hair back into a braid with her   
pink bow at the top of her braid and a rubber band at the bottom. Then  
she got her Materia box out. She got out her " Final Attack-Revive",   
" Master Summon", " Cure-All", " Knights of the Round", and her " Life"  
Materia. The only Materia she had to revive her was her most beloved  
" Final Attack-Revive" and her " Life" Materia. She needed those two in  
order to just survive Ninja Land. Then she pulled out the White Holy  
Crystal and undid her bow, put the crystal there, and tied her pink  
bow back on.  
  
Aeris went downstairs and found that Jam found something for her during  
the overnight hours to remember him by.  
  
" This is a musical locket. I had this since I was a baby. Mom wanted  
me to give this to any brother or sister that I wanted to give this. I  
want you to never forget me while you're away, and please... come back  
to Snow Town alive. I want you to come back to me, my little baby  
sister." he said, then gave Aeris the locket and a hug. Aeris hugged   
her brother as if she was saying ' I love you, too, and I'll never   
forget you.' Then she got her rod and opened the door.   
  
With a silent goodbye, Aeris left her house and found Tifa and Yuffie   
waiting outside the door.  
  
" What took ya?" Tifa asked. The girl was wearing a short black dress,  
a sleeveless white blouse, exposing her tummy, her fighting gloves  
and her boots. She also wore her long dark brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
" Nothing much, just something on my mind." Aeris replied.  
  
" What's on your mind?" Yuffie asked. She was wearing her real short  
dark brown hair with her black headband, a green sleeveless blouse,   
also exposing her tummy, really short light brown shorts, a leg brace   
on her left leg, all kinds of ninja stuff and equipment, wearing her   
orange tennies. She had all of their equipment with her too.  
  
" Just that I was gonna have to equip myself with lots of 'Life' and  
'Cure' Materia during our adventure to Ninja Land."  
  
" You need all that Life and Cure Materia? I doubt it." Tifa huffed.  
  
But Tifa didn't know about the fact of Aeris' life was in danger in   
Ninja Land. She could only rant about going to Ninja Land. But Yuffie  
knew that something was bothering Aeris, but she didn't want to alarm  
Tifa about it.  
  
So the three girls started to head towards Ninja Land: the six year old  
Yuffie Kisaragi, the ten year old Tifa Lockheart, and the twelve year  
old Aeris Gainsborough-Kuehnemund lagging behind.  
  
" Come on, Aeris! You're holding up the group! We're almost there!"   
Tifa yelled.  
  
" Isn't it obvious, Tifa? She doesn't want to go. I bet her brother   
told her not to go to Ninja Land." Yuffie explained.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with Ninja Land!"  
  
Yuffie ran back to Aeris. " What's wrong, Aeris?"  
  
" I was warned about Ninja Land last night." Aeris started to explain.  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Well, Jam told me that Ninja Land was very dangerous for anyone in   
the Kuehnemund family. You see, he was nearly assassinated by this guy  
named Sinobin, but thanks to a cat-girl named Black Cat sacrificing her  
own life, he lived and Black Cat got a second chance in life as a cute  
normal girl named Kitty. But he warned me about going to Ninja Land,  
since I'm half Kuehnemund as well half Gainsborough. He wanted me to be  
careful in Ninja Land and wanted me to come back in one piece."  
  
" Oh, so THAT'S why you have all your 'Life' and 'Final Attack-Revive'   
Materia. You just want to be on the safe side in case you got killed."  
Yuffie said.  
  
Aeris nodded. " There's really no way I'm going to take so many risks   
of getting myself killed."  
  
" What are you two talking about? Come on, I got to find info on the  
rare Materia at Ninja Land! Stupid Ari, wanting me to get some info  
on the Materia... can't get it herself..." Tifa muttered to herself.  
  
" -sigh- We better go before Tifa glues your rod to your hands and my  
headband to my head!" Yuffie sighed. Aeris complied with Yuffie by  
running with her to Tifa. But somewhere just behind the little group,  
behind a tree, someone was watching...  
  
" So another group of kids are going to Ninja Land and who else do they  
bring but the last of the Ancients and Jam Kuehnemund's young sister,  
Aeris Gainsborough-Kuehnemund."  
  
A mysterious person was standing on the tree. He looked at the young  
girl. He put on a evil-looking smile on his face.  
  
" Well, her brother, Jam Kuehnemund, managed to stop the first Sinobin,  
my ancestor, with the help of my ancestor's assistant, Black Cat, but  
I, Sinobin II, will find the map, use it to find and capture Jam, then   
assassinate him, and then I go after Aeris, but it wouldn't be fun for   
her at all, so I'll use MY loyal assistant, Kiayone. She shouldn't and   
won't turn her back against me. She'll torture Aeris and her friends   
until I talk to Kiayone to bring them to me, and then either Kiayone   
or me will destroy Aeris and I will finally get my ancestor's revenge."  
the boy said, then starting laughing a evil laugh. His plan was well   
under way.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is Sinobin II? Why does he want to destroy both Jam and Aeris? And  
also, who is Kiayone? Will Tifa and Yuffie find out before it's too  
late to save Aeris? Find out in Part 2! 


	2. Kiayone, the Girl Ninja

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think is going to happen to Jam at his home,  
and Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie at Ninja Land now that Sinobin's ancestor,   
Sinobin II, who still holds a gene to capture and destroy every single  
Kuehnemund that enters Ninja Land, knows where that they are heading to  
Ninja Land? And who is Kiayone?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Kiayone, the Girl Ninja  
  
Meanwhile, in Ninja Land, a young girl-ninja is outside the portal of  
Ninja Land. She's wearing a orange headband with her very long blue   
hair, along with her sleeveless light blue ninja outfit.  
  
' I never go anywhere when I want to... I wanna have some fun...' the  
girl thought to herself.  
  
Then she hears someone call her name. " Kiayone!"  
  
" Coming!" Kiayone yells, and runs back into Ninja Land with lightning  
speed. With a few high jumps and leaps, she reaches the highest pagoda.  
  
" Is there anything FUN that I can do, Sinobin II?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" Well, it is pretty fun for you because you got a mission to do for  
me." Sinobin II replied.  
  
" Oh, boy, finally a fun mission instead of getting all the stuff for   
my dinner!" the girl-ninja exclaimed.  
  
" Here's what I want you to do for me. I want you to find this girl  
named Aeris Gainsborough-Kuehnemund -he shows a picture of Aeris- and  
be nice to her." he said.  
  
" But why do you want me to be nice to Aeris, she might have friends."  
Kiayone said.  
  
" Well, you leave her friends to me." Sinobin II grinned his evil grin.  
  
" Wait, this isn't going to be like what your ancestor tried to do with  
that Kuehnemund boy? You know I hate violence and killing people."  
  
" No, no, no. I want Aeris to be happy. Her friends might encounter me   
and I'll ask them to tag along with me while you have fun with that   
girl Aeris." Sinobin II lied.   
  
(A/N: We all know what's really going to happen, right?)  
  
" OK, so when and where will I find her?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" She'll come in from the portal connecting Snow Town to Ninja Land. I  
want you to keep Aeris happy and leave her friends to me." Sinobin II  
asked Kiayone the favor.  
  
" Okay, whatever you say."   
  
So Kiayone jumped and sat down in one of the trees near the portal.  
Sinobin could only smile. His plan was already under way. All he had  
to do was to find Tifa and Yuffie in Ninja Land, capture them, then go  
to the Kuehnemund house and kidnap Jam, then wait for the right moment   
to kill all three of them, then go after Aeris.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie showed up at Ninja Land.  
  
" Phew, only an 20 minute walk." Tifa said to herself.  
  
" Yeah, to you, maybe." Yuffie panted.  
  
" I agree with Yuffie." Aeris sighed.  
  
Tifa only huffed and quickly started to admire the sights. Meanwhile,  
Kiayone spotted the three.  
  
' Time to make my presence known.' she thought, then she jumped off the  
ledge.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie saw Kiayone jump down and Aeris only panicked and ran  
away. Kiayone saw the frightened Aeris run away and decided to go after  
her.  
  
Yuffie quickly thought, ' That girl's after Aeris. I oughta stop her,   
but first, I got to stop Tifa from screaming her head off.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris ran in one of the huge pagodas and ran into one of the rooms.  
She gasped for air since she was so scared and tired of running.  
  
' I'm in Ninja Land, and already, I got trouble.' she thought. She took  
a deep breath and blew out.  
  
" And what do we have here, hmm?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
Aeris quickly opened her sapphire eyes and saw Kiayone in the doorway.  
  
" Stay back, you! I'll attack!" she quickly said, frightened and also  
getting her rod ready.  
  
" Whoa, whoa, hold it, kid. I'm not going to hurt or even attack you.   
I'm sorry if I startled you." Kiayone said.  
  
Aeris kept her rod with her, but she calmed down. " Who are you?" she  
asked.  
  
" The name's Kiayone. I'm a girl ninja who's just trying to have fun.  
I don't attack people because I hate fighting. What's your name, kid?"  
  
" My name's Aeris Gainsborough-Kuehnemund. I'm the last of the Ancients  
and I'm adopted." Aeris said.  
  
" Oh. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" I have a brother. His name's Jam Kuehnemund." Aeris said.  
  
" Oh, so you are his sister. That must be pretty neat, being a family  
member to one of the famous Snowboard Kids. So, Aeris, what brings you  
to Ninja Land?"  
  
" My friend Tifa Lockheart wanted company to go with her, so me and my  
other friend, Yuffie Kisaragi, went with her, and that's when I met  
you. Why did you startle us?"  
  
" I startled you? I'm real sorry for that! It's my ninja skills that I  
tested out! Please forgive my matters!" Kiayone exclaimed.  
  
" You're forgiven. I was just warned last night about keeping an eye  
out for anyone who could be after me, since I'm a Kuehnemund, so I   
sorta panicked and ran away when you jumped." Aeris explained.  
  
" Oh, who warned ya?"  
  
" My brother."  
  
" Really? What happened to him?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" He nearly got killed by this guy named Sinobin, but he managed to  
keep his life." Aeris said.  
  
" Sinobin? Oh, you mean the Sinobin who was killed! There was two of   
him around here, that Sinobin and his ancestor, Sinobin II. Now there's  
only Sinobin II... and he wants to get revenge on your brother for  
killing his ancestor, not only that, but I think he's after you too."  
  
Aeris paled at that. " Sinobin II? -gulp- That's bad news... and I   
really wanna live!" she whimpered.  
  
Kiayone said, " Your brother musta been frightened by the first Sinobin  
since you got scared by me so easily!"  
  
" But then I know that Sinobin II must also have a plan to get rid of   
Jam and also me! I gotta warn him!"  
  
" Don't panic, Aeris! I know a shortcut to your house from Black Cat's  
old info, so me, myself, will go and save your brother. I knew that  
Sinobin II was going to kill someone, and I definately knew that it   
had to be your brother and you, so I turned back my back against him  
a while back, but still pretending to act loyal to him."  
  
Aeris remembered Black Cat. " Hey, did you know about Black Cat?"  
  
" Yeah, she was my partner in practicing our ninja skills! She was a  
good person with a pure heart. She fell in love with your brother and  
never came back. I miss her, but I remember her still. Aeris, I'm going  
to protect you while you're here, so you can just relax! ^_^." Kiayone  
explained.  
  
Aeris sighed in relief. Her brother was safe, and so was she with the  
girl ninja Kiayone on her side, but was she safe from Sinobin II?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiayone had sided with Aeris, but can Kiayone get to the Kuehnemund  
house and save Jam from Sinobin II before Sinobin II gets to him and  
captures him? And where is Tifa and Yuffie? Find out in Part 3! 


	3. Tifa's Capture and Kiayone's Trip to Sno...

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Now that the girl ninja Kiayone's going to protect   
Aeris while she's in Ninja Land, Aeris could breathe a sigh of relief.  
But as we speak, Sinobin II's after two certain girls that we already  
know and a certain boy at his home...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Tifa's Capture and Kiayone's Trip to Snow Town  
  
" Aeris! Where are you?" Yuffie yelled out.  
  
" Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Tifa shouted.  
  
The two girls had been searching for Aeris for the past two hours and  
still no sign of the young Ancient.  
  
" Where can she be?" Yuffie asked.  
  
" I don't know!" Tifa said.  
  
Sinobin II was standing in one of the huge trees, hearing their whole  
conversation.  
  
' Good. Kiayone's doing her part of the plan, now to start my part of  
the plan.' he thought to himself and decided to show his face to the  
girls. He jumped out from the tree he was hiding in.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie saw Sinobin II jump out from the tree. Yuffie quickly  
went to Tifa and said to her, " I'll go find Aeris. You deal with this  
weird guy."  
  
" Okay." Tifa said softly. With that, Yuffie quickly jumped a few jumps  
and disappeared in five seconds.  
  
Tifa got into her fighting mode and faced Sinobin II.   
  
" Okay, what did you do to Aeris if you saw her?" she asked angrily.  
  
" Who's this Aeris you're talking about?" Sinobin II lied.  
  
" You don't know Aeris?"   
  
" Nope, what is your name, young one?"  
  
" Tifa Lockheart, and what is your name?" Tifa asked.  
  
" I'm Sinobin II. Nice to meet you, Tifa." Sinobin II replied.  
  
" Well, why were you in that tree?"  
  
" I'm a ninja, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
" Ummm..." Tifa replied in confusion.  
  
" Well, then, you must be from Snow Town, Tifa." Sinobin II said.  
  
" Yes, I am from Snow Town. I'm here with Aeris Gainsborough and Yuffie  
Kisaragi to find some info on the rare Materia in this land. Do you  
have any info on Ninja Land's Materia?"  
  
' He he he, a perfect chance to capture her. I'll lead her towards a  
trap.' Sinobin II thought to himself. " Why, yes, I do have some info  
on the rare Materia. Follow me."  
  
" Oh, goody! Please lead me to it!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
' I sure will lead you... he he he... lead you to a trap and also your  
own demise.' Sinobin II thought.  
  
Sinobin II started walking and Tifa followed him, obviously not aware  
on the danger awaiting her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in Ninja Land, Kiayone had led Aeris to her  
home.  
  
" So, this is your house, Kiayone?" Aeris asked.  
  
" Yup, this is my home. Not much though." Kiayone said.  
  
Aeris kept on looking around the house. ' Kiayone surely does have a   
beautiful house. Almost like mine.' she thought, but the thought of   
leaving her own home and also her brother made her a little unhappy and  
then had started crying.  
  
" Hey, what's wrong?" Kiayone asked when she heard Aeris start to cry.  
  
" I miss my home and I miss my brother." Aeris cried softly, the tears  
streaming down her face.  
  
" Oh, it's okay. If it would make you happy, I will go right now to   
Snow Town and find your brother. You're safe in this area, Sinobin II  
can't go to this area because the residents will kill him." Kiayone   
said, going to Aeris and hugging her like she was her little sister.  
  
Aeris sniffled one last time. " Really? You mean it? Oh, Kiayone, you  
are so nice. I'm glad I met you."  
  
Kiayone smiled. " That's the very first nice comment that I've ever   
received in my entire life. Everyone thinks I'm mean, but you made me  
happy with that comment. I'll go right now. I promise to you that I'll  
be very careful while heading to Snow Town." she said.  
  
" Please be very careful." Aeris said quietly.  
  
" I will." Kiayone said, then opened the door. " It's getting dark. I  
think you should get some sleep, Aeris. Oh, and stay in this area to  
stay safe."   
  
" Okay, I'll see ya soon, Kiayone. Good night." Aeris replied. With   
that, Kiayone closed the door and started on her way to Snow Town to  
find Jam.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the huge pagoda, Tifa and Sinobin II made their way to a room.  
  
" So this is where all the rare Materia's information is?" Tifa asked.  
  
" Yes, Tifa. Check it out for yourself. I'll be in the last floor down  
while you get all the info you need, okay?" Sinobin II replied.   
  
" Oh, boy!" Tifa exclaimed and opened the door and ran inside, but she  
accidently closed the door and Sinobin II got his chance to lock the  
door. With a click, the door was locked and Tifa was inside the locked  
room.  
  
' He he he. One down, three to go.' Sinobin II said to himself. When he  
got to the first level, he laughed manically evil. And Tifa, who found  
nothing at all, went to open the door, but found out that it was locked  
and it was nothing but a trap to lure her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Yuffie was having no luck at all, trying to find Aeris. She  
decided to try to find her in the morning. With that, she set up camp  
for the night, hoping that she'll find Tifa and Aeris in the morning.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiayone was at the portal of Ninja Land connecting to Snow Town.  
  
" Well, this is it, Kiayone. Time for you to be brave for Aeris and  
find her brother." she said before stepping out of Ninja Land and into  
Snow Town.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Tifa survive her capture? Will Yuffie ever find Tifa and Aeris?  
Can Kiayone find Jam and warn him of the coming danger before Sinobin   
II gets to him first? Find out in Part 4! 


	4. The Plot is Revealed and The Explanation

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Kiayone left Aeris in her house in order to go to Snow   
Town and talk to Jam. Meanwhile, Tifa was captured by Sinobin II and   
he now has his eyes set on the next step of his plan!  
  
Chapter 4: The Plot is Revealed and The Explanation  
  
Back at Kiayone's home, Aeris was waiting for Kiayone to   
return with Jam at her side. After all, Kiayone had promised.  
  
" I hope you find Jam, Kiayone... I hate being alone..." was  
all she said before going to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie was setting up camp for the night. She hadn't seen Aeris  
since Kiayone had frightened her away or Tifa since she gave the order  
to get away from the area.  
  
" Where are ya guys? Tifa, Aeris, I hope I see you guys again.  
I hate being alone.  
  
Then she heard someone speak.  
  
" Where is that confounded girl Kiayone? She should have been  
here hours ago! I already got that girl Tifa locked up in my pagoda,   
but now I can't find either that other girl or Kiayone!"  
  
That got Yuffie suspicious. ' How does someone know about Tifa?  
She doesn't live here.' She sneaked around the tree, but she stayed out  
of sight, to listen in on the conservation.  
  
" All I wanted to do is go straight to the Kuehnemund house and  
destroy that Kuehnemund boy and his sister! But no... I came up with   
another plan that could destroy the Kuehnemund boy, his sister, and the  
girl's two friends! Well, that does it! I'm going to Snow Town and  
get that Kuehnemund boy myself!"  
  
That shocked Yuffie. " Who is this person? Why does he or she  
want to kill some kids with the last name of Kuehnemund?" Then it  
suddenly hit her like a sleghammer.  
  
' W-wait a s-second. Did h-he say the t-t-two words that I  
DIDN'T want to h-hear t-t-together? Kuehnemund and destroy?! T-t-that  
means... he's after Jam AND Aeris! They're the boy and the sister! I  
can't sleep! I gotta find Aeris before that guy finds her first! But  
then there's Jam I also gotta warn right away! I can't think!' she   
screamed in her head.  
  
With lightning speed, Yuffie ran off, already on her mission  
to find Aeris, forgetting that Sinobin II was going after Jam, but  
she also didn't know that Kiayone was going to warn him anyways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiayone was in Snow Town's town square, trying to follow the  
map of Black Cat that led to the Kuehnemund house... and Jam.  
  
" Okay, go down two blocks Snowstar Street, past the snowboard  
shop... then find the blue house with address 2005 StarLight Terrance.  
There it is!" she read aloud.  
  
There was the house that she was looking for... and all the  
lights were off...except for one light which had a open window.  
  
" He must be getting to go to sleep... I hate to do this, but  
I have no choice."  
  
Then with just one huge leap, Kiayone jumped and went through  
the open window...crashing into Jam in the process.  
  
" OW!"  
  
Kiayone immediately got up and pulled up Jam from off the   
ground.  
  
" What was that for?!" Jam angrily yelled, but when he noticed  
the headband on Kiayone's forehead, he froze.  
  
" Y-Y-You're from Ninja Land, are ya?"  
  
Kiayone thought, then nodded.  
  
Jam immediately thought about Aeris. " You didn't see a girl  
with a..."  
  
" Pink ribbon on her head, red jacket, pink dress, and brown  
boots? I saw her. Her name is Aeris, right?"  
  
Jam immediately got mad and got Kiayone by the collar of her  
shirt. " What did you do to her?!"  
  
" I didn't do anything to her! Honest! She's just a kid! I'll  
never harm her even if my life depended on it! I needed to warn you   
about a approaching danger! Sinobin II is coming after you! He's the  
ancestor of the Sinobin that nearly killed you!" Kiayone explained.  
  
" What does Sinobin II want to do with me? I'm not important  
to him, Sinobin II that is."   
  
" No, that is WAY too dangerous to said that! You see, after   
Sinobin died, Sinobin II vowed for revenge against not only you, but  
any other Kuehnemund sibling who lived with you, and that means that  
Aeris is also at risk of losing her life as well! But I went against  
Sinobin II a long time ago, and I found Aeris, she's okay, she's at  
my house, where Sinobin II doesn't know where it is, but I made a   
unbreakable promise to Aeris that I bring you to her. But as for   
her friends, Tifa and Yuffie, I'm not sure where they are."  
  
Jam thought about this. ' Aeris is okay, but this figure says  
that there's Sinobin II, who is after Aeris and me. I can't let down  
my guard. It might be a trap.'  
  
" It is no trap to lure you, but we got to get back to my house  
in Ninja Land. Aeris is probably worried sick. In fact, before I left,  
she was crying. Crying that she would see you again. Oh, and my name  
is Kiayone. You can trust me." Kiayone explained.  
  
" All right, I'll trust ya. Just take me to my baby sister.  
I want to see her."  
  
After 10 minutes of getting dressed in the restroom, Jam met   
Kiayone at the window where she got in, but before any of the two could  
get out, a shadow appeared in front of them. Jam and Kiayone saw the  
one person that they didn't want to see at ALL: Sinobin II.  
  
" So, Kiayone, trying to hide the Kuehnemund children from me?   
Shame on you. I heard EVERYTHING, even about your betrayal, Kiayone.  
You WERE a good assistant, but I'm afraid I have to take both you and  
the boy with me." Sinobin II said.  
  
" Not so fast! You leave Kiayone out of this!" Jam yelled.  
  
" Well, well, well, you might be a tough one! Not really, but   
I will leave Kiayone out of this. I don't need her anymore."  
  
" Jam, please be careful!" Kiayone yelled. In turn, Sinobin II  
slapped her.   
  
" Be quiet, traitor. As soon as I capture him and take him back  
to Ninja Land, you gonna be the first one to die."  
  
Kiayone was pushed to the limit. It was not usually okay with  
her to fight, but Sinobin II was going too far and she wanted to hurt  
him badly.  
  
With a single lunge, Kiayone tackled Sinobin II. She started to  
punch him. She was doing this for four people: Jam, but most of all,  
her new friend, Aeris, and her two friends, Tifa and Yuffie.  
  
But before she could get a few more punches, Sinobin II gave  
a blow to the stomach, knocking her wind out. Kiayone was now down,  
trying to regain her breath. When she got up, Sinobin II threw at her  
throwing stars. She was pinned to the wall and couldn't get down.   
  
" No! I can't move!" she said while struggling to get the   
stars off.  
  
While she was struggling, Sinobin II tied up Jam and took off  
with him. After Kiayone got the stars off her, both Sinobin II and Jam  
were gone...  
  
" I failed... I failed... but I'm not going to make that  
mistake again. I'll get him back... I promise, Aeris."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now Jam has fallen prisoner to Sinobin II, Kiayone must go  
after them in order to get Tifa and now Jam back to her hands. What  
will happen to Kiayone? What will happen to Aeris and Yuffie? Find  
out in Part 5! 


	5. The Plan to Rescue Jam and Tifa

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure in Ninja Land Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Kiayone went to the Kuehnemund house and talked to Jam  
about the approaching danger of Sinobin II. Meanwhile, Yuffie finds   
out about the plan that Sinobin II made while setting up camp and   
immediately goes to find Aeris. Back at the Kuehnemund house, Jam and  
Kiayone were about to leave when Sinobin II blocked their only way out,  
threatening Jam and Kiayone about being captured. Kiayone fought with  
Sinobin II, only for her to be pinned to the wall and letting Jam get  
captured. Kiayone must come up with a plan to save both Jam and Tifa.  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan to Rescue Jam and Tifa  
  
Kiayone was upset when she left the Kuehnemund house. Not only  
did she fight, but she let Jam get captured by Sinobin II. She felt   
like she let Aeris down. But she made the promise to Aeris and couldn't  
let her down.  
  
" I promised you, Aeris, and I'll keep my promise to you. Even  
if I sacrificed my life, I would know that you are the last of the   
Ancient, the most important person. You're the one person that has   
been ever so nice to me." she said to herself.  
  
" I'll make this promise: I'll get Jam and Tifa back, find   
Yuffie, and keep you four safe. It's the promise I will keep."  
  
With that, Kiayone ran back to Ninja Land with lightning speed  
to get Aeris. She was going to be needed, and so would be Yuffie.   
She had a plan to not only get Jam and Tifa, but also destroy the one  
person who brought fear to Jam and Aeris: Sinobin II.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Kiayone's place, Aeris was having trouble sleeping.   
She kept on thinking about Jam and Kiayone.  
  
" Where are you, Kiayone? What's taking you so long? I miss  
you, besides I got a bad feeling that you're going to kill yourself.  
I will help you, even if I'm not a fighter. That's it! I'll help!  
I'll find- what?"  
  
Aeris was interrupted by a knock on the door. It could been  
Kiayone, but then it could have been Sinobin II trying to find her.  
She peeked through the window and saw Yuffie. She opened the door.  
  
" Yuffie?"  
  
" Aeris! I found you! I got to warn you about this Sinobin II  
guy! He's going to kill both Jam and you since you're both Kuehnemund  
kids!" Yuffie yelped.  
  
" I know, Kiayone told me. She's in Snow Town, she's going to   
get Jam and bring him here. Where's Tifa?"  
  
" That's more bad news. Tifa was captured by Sinobin II. I'm  
not sure where she is being held... and Sinobin II's heading to Snow  
Town to capture Jam. I hope your friend Kiayone can reach him in time."  
  
At that point, Kiayone ran in.  
  
" Aeris, Sinobin II ambushed Jam and me when we were at your  
house. I got in a fight, but I was defeated and Jam got captured. I  
need your help to get both him and Tifa back. Who's this?" she said.  
  
" This is Yuffie Kisaragi, my other friend. So Jam and Tifa  
were captured by Sinobin II? I'll gladly help. I want to live a normal  
life. I'll help." Aeris replied.  
  
Yuffie added, " Me too! I need some action! No way that I'm  
going to let Sinobin II kill Jam and Aeris! I'll add my assistance!"  
  
" Okay, good, I know where the pagoda where Jam and Tifa will  
be at. It's not going to be easy, since Sinobin II will be watching  
our every move. If anything looks too dangerous, I want both of you to  
get out of there and hide. I want you to leave Sinobin II to me."  
  
Aeris and Yuffie agreed silently.  
  
Kiayone then said, " Let's go."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the pagoda, Sinobin unlocked Tifa's door, opened it,   
and tossed Jam inside. With no words, he closed it, and locked it.  
  
Jam shook off the pain that he received when Sinobin II tossed  
him inside and saw Tifa. She couldn't believe that she was captured.  
He walked over to her and sat down by her.  
  
" Tifa? Is that you?"  
  
" Yeah, Jam, it's me. I fell into a trap and fell prisoner.   
What about you?"  
  
" Me? Well, me and Kiayone were about to leave my house when  
Sinobin II ambushed us. Kiayone and him fought, but she lost and I got  
captured. Now we only got Aeris, Kiayone, and Yuffie to save us."  
  
" I doubt it. Aeris is a weak fighter and only uses magic, I'm  
not sure about Kiayone, and Yuffie's reckless. She'll get herself hurt.  
There's no hope for us."  
  
" Don't say that! That and the tone in your voice just said   
that you don't believe in hope and light, and that's not true. Aeris  
is the last of the Ancients. She'll save us with her Holy power."  
Jam said, actually saying that there was hope for them.  
  
Tifa just shrugged. " It's possible."  
  
With that, the two kids just stared at the cresent moon in the  
sky, hoping to be rescued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the opening of the pagoda, Kiayone, Aeris, and Yuffie were  
standing.  
  
" This is the pagoda. This is the point of no return. Once   
we are inside, we must continue. Aeris, you're in the back rank, just  
as a precaution. Yuffie, you and me are in the front rank. Aeris, I  
hope you have the " Final Attack-Revive" Materia combination in your  
rod. You'll need it. I already gave Yuffie a " Auto-Life" Aeon. An   
Aeon is the rare Materia that grows in Ninja Land. Aeris, please be  
safe, okay? We'll need the special power that you have in your blood."   
Kiayone explained.  
  
Aeris nodded, then asked, " What special power?"   
  
Kiayone didn't answer, just opened the door. " This is it,   
the final battle between us and Sinobin II is close. We got to be   
ready. Here goes nothing."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that Aeris, Kiayone, and Yuffie are inside the pagoda,  
what will Sinobin II do to them? What about Jam and Tifa? What special  
power was Kiayone mentioning about to Aeris? Is it the power to save  
Jam and Tifa from certain demise and destroy Sinobin II once and for  
all? Find out in Part 6! 


	6. The Raid on the Pagoda

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: Kiayone makes a plan to rescue Jam and Tifa, but first  
she'll need Aeris and Yuffie to form a three-person team to fight   
Sinobin II. After a small reunion, Yuffie explains to Aeris that she   
heard about the plan that Sinobin II formed. Kiayone then comes in   
and tells Aeris about what happened at her house. Aeris and Yuffie  
agree to use Kiayone's plan to rescue Jam and Tifa. Meanwhile, Jam and  
Tifa talked for a bit, Tifa was in a state of saying there was no hope  
for the two. Aeris, Kiayone, and Yuffie reached the pagoda, but before  
they went inside, Kiayone mentioned about a 'special power' that Aeris  
has. What is this power?  
  
Chapter 6: The Raid on the Pagoda  
  
The group of three, led by Kiayone, walked inside the pagoda.  
Aeris could feel the evil's presence.  
  
" What's wrong, Aeris?" Kiayone asked.  
  
Yuffie answered her question. " Aeris gets really frightened  
when the power of evil is in the air. That's why she looks like that."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Aeris was in deep thought. ' Do I got a special power?' The  
thought of it seemed absurb.  
  
" I bet Aeris is thinking about the special power you think she  
has." Yuffie said to Kiayone.  
  
The three walked up the stairs, ready for anything.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In his room, Sinobin II was shocked.  
  
" So Kiayone and her little crew of kids decided to fight me?  
Ha! I will destroy one by one. I'll leave Aeris so she'll see the  
demise that her friends will receive, especially Kiayone. Then I'll  
destroy her as well."  
  
With that, he eyed the door that led to the room containing  
Jam and Tifa. " But after the battle between the three girls, I'll   
just simply destroy the two kids in there to end this whole orderal."  
  
With that said, he got his sword and waited on the roof of the  
pagoda.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris was still in deep thought.  
  
'The special power... I remember what my late mother said. My  
power was Holy power. She said that every Ancient has a special power  
in their blood, but she never told me what it was since she died. I  
got to find that power in my heart.'  
  
Kiayone and Yuffie just stared at Aeris when they reached the  
top.  
  
" We're here."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jam and Tifa were still not asleep when they heard footsteps.  
  
" What is that I'm hearing?" Tifa asked.  
  
" That's footsteps. Sounds like..." Jam replied.  
  
At that point, the people opened the door and revealed to Jam  
and Tifa...Kiayone, Aeris, and Yuffie.  
  
" Jam!" Aeris happily cried, running to her older brother. In  
turn, he gave her a huge hug.  
  
" Tifa!" Yuffie yelled. In turn, Tifa regained her hope.  
  
" I thought I never see you again!" Aeris said.  
  
" We'll get out of here. Trust me." Jam said. He looked up at  
Kiayone.  
  
" You told the truth. She's alright. Let's get out of here."  
he said to Kiayone. With that, all five friends went and started on   
their way out when...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
... Sinobin II came from above the pagoda.  
  
" I got all of you where I want you. Prepare to be destroyed."  
he said evilly, holding his sword up.  
  
Immediately, Jam and Tifa got ready, but Kiayone, Aeris, and  
Yuffie were ahead of them.  
  
" Leave this battle to us. You're going to get yourself hurt."  
Kiayone replied.  
  
" But-" Jam said, but was interrupted.  
  
" Don't worry, Jam, we got it under control, you just find   
somewhere to hide." Aeris said seriously.  
  
" Well, alright, just don't get yourself hurt in the process."  
  
" Yuffie, be careful, okay?" Tifa asked.  
  
" I will, in the name of Kisaragi, I will promise." Yuffie  
replied.   
  
With that, Jam and Tifa ran to hide behind some of the bushes.  
No way they were going to miss a action-packed battle.  
  
Kiayone, Aeris, and Yuffie faced Sinobin II. All of them were  
really mad at him, especially Kiayone and Aeris, Kiayone for the slap  
he gave her and Aeris for putting Jam's life at risk.  
  
The table was set, the final battle was taking place between  
the team of Aeris, Kiayone, and Yuffie and the evil Sinobin II.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The final battle is going to take place! Who will succeed in  
the battle? Will Aeris finally use her special power? What about Jam  
and Tifa? Find out in the conclusion in Part 7! 


	7. Aeris' Secret Power and the Defeat of Si...

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie's Terrifying Adventure at Ninja Land Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: This is the conclusion to this story. After reaching the  
top of the pagoda, Aeris and Yuffie is reunited with Jam and Tifa, but  
before anyone could go, Sinobin II gets the surprise on the five kids.  
Jam and Tifa hide while Kiayone, Aeris, and Yuffie plan to attack.  
  
Chapter 7: Aeris' Secret Power and the Defeat of Sinobin II  
  
Kiayone, Aeris, and Yuffie took their place while Sinobin II  
took his.  
  
" You three are the first ones to die, then your two little  
friends are next!" Sinobin II said evilly.  
  
" Nuh-uh, YOU'RE the one to die today!" Kiayone said angrily.  
" You're going to pay for trying to destroy Jam and Aeris!"  
  
" And for trying to destroy Tifa and Yuffie!" Aeris added on.  
  
" And trying to get rid of the Kuehnemund name once and for  
all!" Yuffie added.  
  
" Well, I'd better get this battle over with. All this talking  
is getting me more excited to kill all of you faster."  
  
Kiayone got the first blow. She gave him a hard punch to the  
face. In turn, Sinobin used something...  
  
" Darkness Arrow!"  
  
... that struck Yuffie, killing her instantly. Even Auto-Life  
didn't work on her. Jam and Tifa stared at the lifeless Yuffie.  
  
" Poor Yuffie... didn't stand a chance." Jam said, quivering   
in fear.  
  
" -gulp- I hope Kiayone and Aeris could stand that." Tifa said,  
fear in her voice.  
  
Aeris decided to use her Seal Evil Limit Break.   
  
" Seal Evil!" she cried. Purple beams of light went after the  
evil Sinobin II. It hit him, but he wasn't silenced or paralzyed.  
  
" Ha ha ha! An Ancient who can't even faze me! That girl is  
nothing but a weakling. I'll get rid of her next after you, Kiayone."  
Sinobin II laughed.  
  
Aeris was pushed to her major limits. First, it was Tifa and  
Yuffie, then Jam, and now it was Kiayone whose life was in danger. She  
started glowing.  
  
" What the-" Sinobin II said when he saw Aeris begin to glow.  
  
" Aeris? She's glowing!" Jam yelped.  
  
" It's her secret power! There was too many people that she   
loved at risk, so she's using her energy to power up!" Kiayone said.  
  
" Darkness Wave!" Sinobin II yelled, throwing the attack at  
Aeris in hopes of destroying her. It didn't even faze her.  
  
" Whoa! She withstood the attack! Come on, Aeris! You can do  
it! You're the last of the Ancients! Do this for your mother and father  
and all the people you lost!" Jam yelled.  
  
Aeris raised her arms. First, she revived Yuffie, then looked  
at Sinobin II.  
  
" You forget that the undead take damage from Holy power. Well,  
I hate to do this, but you did try to harm my brother and friends.   
Here it goes! Holy Star Tri-Beam Attack!"  
  
A barrage of white light hit Sinobin II dead on, going through  
his heart, killing him instantly. His final words were: " You are a  
Ancient... that can defeat the evil." Then he vanished.  
  
Aeris returned to her normal state. She had no choice but to  
destroy him. He threatened her brother and friends, so she had no   
choice but to let out all that anger.  
  
Jam and Tifa rejoined the group. " We saw everything, Aeris!  
That was so cool! You just glowed and the next thing we saw, you just  
shouted out your attack and got Sinobin II in the heart! You were  
awesome!" Jam explained.  
  
" Thanks, Jam, but it was my anger at Sinobin II that caused me  
to use my special attack. You four and the other Snowboard Kids are  
the only people that care for me, so I protected you." Aeris explained.  
  
Kiayone came up to Aeris. " You did great. I'm in debt to you,  
Aeris. You saved my life, and you saved Jam, Tifa, and Yuffie's lives  
too. I will join your group from now on."  
  
With that said, all five kids went on their way back to Snow  
Town, where Kiayone could start a new life with the Snowboard Kids.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the conclusion to this story! How was it? Review and  
tell me what was cool in my story! 


End file.
